Wings of the Night
by Gemini14
Summary: One night, new gargoyles arrive, but from an unexpected source. How will the Manhattan Clan react to these new members of their clan? And what other secrets could they be hiding?
1. Chapter One

Wings of the Night

Chapter One: The Newcomers

It was a quiet night in Manhattan. For once, crime seemed to be nonexistent. Even the Quarrymen seemed quiet. This was a welcome reprieve for the Manhattan Clan.

"What a magnificent night! Who could have thought that this city could actually be so peaceful?" Angela asked, as she, Lexington and Broadway patrolled the bay area.

"Yeah. Especially with all the threats of terrorism floating around. Maybe that's why the Quarrymen aren't as active as they used to be." Lexington said, quietly. It was true. Ever since the attacks on the World Trade Center, the attacks made by the Quarrymen on them had almost diminished to nothing. As they all mused on this, a strange humming noise filled the air, and, as the three startled gargoyles watched, a spaceship appeared over the bay.

"Jalapena!" Broadway yelped, as the craft touched down, then vanished from sight.

"What was that all about?" Lexington asked, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Dunno. Let's go and investigate." Broadway suggested. With a nodded agreement from Angela and Lexington, the three of them did just that. When they got there, another strange occurrence caught their attention; a door-like shaft of light illumined the area for a moment, then left, leaving what appeared to be a blue-skinned gargess standing in front of them.

"Whew! Whatta trip! You'd think that we'd have finally gotten that transmat beam to work right by now! Sheesh! Now, where'd I end up, anyway?" the gargess asked.

"You're in Manhattan, on a planet called Earth. Who are you and where did you come from?" Angela asked.

"My name's Gemini and I'm from a place known as the Eye of Orion; favorite vacation spot of the Time Lords. My survey team and I have traveled a long way to get here." The gargess replied, as she caped her wings and extended a hand in greeting.

"It's good to meet you, Gemini, but where is the rest of your 'survey team' and why did you all come here?" Broadway asked, as he shook her hand, then moved aside so Lexington and Angela could do the same.

"The rest of my team is still in the ship. They chose me to scout out the lay of the land and see if there were any gargoyles in the vicinity. We came here mainly because of the overcrowding problem back in the Eye. The Elders chose my team to head up a new colony here on Earth. Pretty big undertaking, considering there's only five females, counting myself, in the darned group." Gemini said, sarcastically.

"Quite. Why don't you return to the castle with us? Maybe you could join our clan." Lexington said, sounding hopeful.

"Sure thing, but first, I have to alert my team and tell them that I have already met some gargoyles here." Gemini said, as she unhooked what appeared to be a walkie-talkie from her belt and spoke into it. Within moments, the door of light had reappeared and eight gargoyles of varying colors and heights and one gar-dog emerged.

"That was quick, Gemini." One said, as he eyed Angela, Broadway, and Lexington warily, making sure they were trustworthy.

"I know, Sojourn. I just did it to annoy you." Gemini shot back, with annoyance in her voice.

"Don't start, you two. Are you the leader of this clan Gemini had mentioned?" a white gargoyle with shoulder length black hair, asked, his voice rich and cultured.

"Nope. But we can show you where he is." Broadway said, eager to get to know the new gargoyles.

"Much obliged. By the way, I am Tobias, the leader of this small team." The white gargoyle said, politely.

"My name's Broadway, and this is my rookery brother Lexington, and my mate, Angela. The rest of our clan is at the Eyrie Building." Broadway said, as he pointed out the tallest building in the skyline. 

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" a gold-skinned gargess shouted, as she ran and took a flying leap into the air.

"I hate it when she does that………..Moonshade! Wait for us!" Tobias ordered, but pretty much went unheeded.

"She's gonna get an earful……..C'mon. Let's go before she gets too far ahead." Gemini said, as she took to the air. The other gargoyles followed suit. Within the hour, they had arrived at the Eyrie Building.

Brooklyn perked up when he heard voices other than those of Lexington, Broadway, and Angela. He was amazed when they and about ten new gargoyles entered the room.

"Wow…………………! Whatta place!" a gold-skinned gargess said, impressed.

"At least it's not falling apart like the places in the Eye of Orion." A blue-skinned gargess added, equally as impressed. It was then that Goliath, who had also heard the unfamiliar voices entered the room, and was surprised to see the newcomers.

"I take it that you are the Clan Leader?" a white gargoyle asked, his deep blue eyes calm and collected.

"Yes. I am known as Goliath." Goliath replied.

"I am Tobias, leader of this small survey team from the Eye of Orion." The white gargoyle said, calmly.

"The Eye of Orion? Where is that?" Brooklyn asked, as he approached the newcomers.

"Was it a safe place?" Hudson asked, as he stood from his recliner and looked at the younger gargoyles.

"Very. It was too safe, actually." The blue gargess admitted.

"Too safe? How could that be?" Elisa, who had just arrived, asked.

"We didn't have anything to protect. We also didn't have any enemies to protect anything from. What made matters worse was the fact that we were overcrowded. So much so that there was a great risk of inbreeding. That was why we were sent out. Other groups have also been dispatched from the Eye to colonize other planets." A rose colored gargess explained, gently.

"And that is why most of us are here." A gray gargoyle with long black hair said, somberly.

"Then why are you here, lad? You make it sound as though you came for a different purpose." Hudson said, having caught the sadness in the gray gargoyle's voice.

"I came to try and find a way to kill myself." The gray gargoyle said, softly. All in the room gasped, except for the Orion Gargoyles.

"But why? Why do you want to kill yourself?" Angela asked, horrified.

"I am immortal, young one. I have lived for two thousand years. I was forced to watch my mate and children die of old age, while I remained young and strong. It's a curse no one deserves." The gray gargoyle said, then turned and left.

"Hey! Wait!" Angela shouted, but was prevented from going after the gray gargoyle by Tobias.

"It won't do any good. His mind is made up. The only thing we can do now is hope that he finds something to live for." Tobias said, somberly.

"Aye. So, tell us, what are your names? We know Tobias' name now." Hudson said.

"Well, the rose-colored gargess is my mate, Nightrose. Gemini is the one with the blond hair and blue skin. Moonshade is the gold-colored gargess that is now flirting shamelessly with the reddish-brown fellow." Tobias said, motioning to a now furiously blushing Brooklyn and Moonshade.

"Next to them is Mariah, the smallest female in the group. The olive colored fellow standing next to Gemini is her mate, Lucian. The troublemaker of our group, the tan-colored fellow behind Lucian is Grenoch, and his rookery brother is Skytalon. Last, but certainly not least, is our gar-dog, Greta." Tobias said, motioning to each as he said his or her name.

"What about the gargoyle that had just left?" Elisa asked.

"That was Sojourn. He's the oldest member of our group, as you can already tell." Tobias said.

"I see. Now, it is almost sunrise. We'll talk more of this later." Goliath said, as they all made their way to the parapets. Elisa watched as all of the gargoyles took their places, with Goliath on the highest point of the castle, overlooking the other gargoyles' roosts.

"You know, I have the feeling that things are going to work out just fine." Gemini said, before she struck a pose.

"I agree." Tobias said, as he too took up a fierce pose, just before the sun peeked over the horizon and turned them all into stone.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Settling Down

With loud roars, all of the gargoyles awoke. 

"Ah. There's nothing like a good stone sleep, no matter how good cryogenics sound!" Gemini said, as she yawned and stretched.

"Got that right. And for once, we didn't have to fight for a good roost!" Moonshade said, as they followed their team and the resident gargoyle clan inside for a quick meeting.

"I wonder if we'll be welcome here?" Mariah said, with some doubt in her voice.

"Why shouldn't we? I'd say that some females would definitely be welcome here." Moonshade said, confidently. Gemini rolled her eyes.

"Moonshade, you are shameless." Gemini muttered, as they joined their male counterparts. The Manhattan Clan was already gathered into a circle in the main hall, and was waiting for them. 

"Sorry it took so long, Goliath, but it has been a while since we have had a peaceful day's stone sleep." Tobias said, as he and his team gathered. 

"It's all right. During the day I went over this is my mind. If you desire to, you may join my clan. If you do intend to stay, you must know everyone here. You have already met Lexington, Broadway, and Angela. The wisest of my group is Hudson, my second-in-command is Brooklyn, and Bronx is our watchdog. Is there anyone I am forgetting?" Goliath asked.

"The human female that was here when we arrived. The one with the dark hair." Nightrose said, in her usual soft manner.

"You mean Elisa. She was our first human friend after we awoke from a one thousand year enchantment." Goliath replied. 

"And I'd wager more than that, but then I would be prying. It is not my place to question the Clan Leader in such choices as to whom and what to love." Tobias said, with much respect in his voice. Goliath appeared startled, but then smiled at the younger gargoyle.

"The lad has wisdom, that is certain." Hudson said, approvingly.

"That much is to be expected from the top scientist in the group." Moonshade said, as Tobias gave her an unreadable look.

"You're a scientist?" Angela asked. Tobias nodded.

"My fields vary from normal science to biotechnology. Normally I am the one to make vaccines or cures for diseases the survey team might come up against." Tobias replied, gravely. 

"So you can cure diseases?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes, to some extent, so long as I know what I am up against." Tobias replied. 

"Can you cure genetic diseases then?" Lexington asked.

"That depends. Why do you want to know?" Tobias asked, in turn.

"There are some gargoyles in this city that fell prey to a disease a few years ago. They started off with some fungus growing on them and then they petrified." Lexington said, getting looks of horror from the Orion Gargoyles.

"Was it a contagious disease?" Tobias asked, now anxious for the safety of his team.

"Only among the clones. It didn't affect us." Brooklyn said, as looks of relief replaced the worried expressions that had been on the Orion Gargoyles' faces.

"But who would clone gargoyles? What purpose could this have possibly served?" Nightrose asked, her eyes filled with pity for the unfortunate clones, even though she had not known them.

"A human scientist by the name of Anton Sevarius created the clones with our DNA. He did it just so he could call himself a god." Lexington said, bitterly. This got a growl from Tobias.

"It isn't a scientist's place to put himself amongst the gods. It is in the creed of all scientists' practices to find ways of bettering their races' way of living. I'll undo what he has done, if I can. Take me to them." Tobias said, with determination in his voice. With that said, and with a nod from Goliath, Lexington and Tobias left. 

"There's nothing that can get Tobi more riled up than hearing about a scientist abusing his craft and using it for evil. This universe has already had one Davros, it doesn't need another." Gemini muttered, grimly.

"Who is this 'Davros' you mentioned?" Goliath asked, confused as to whom Gemini was alluding to.

"I don't suppose any of you have ever heard of that scum-faced, sorry excuse for a Kaled. But he's the one that created the scourge known as the Daleks. Millions of living beings have already felt the cruel burn of their lasers. Thankfully enough, the Time Lords know when and where they are and who to send to stop them." Gemini explained.

"I see. So Sevarius isn't alone in the universe, no matter how much we wish he was." Angela murmured, with some hatred in her voice. 

"Right. But it is not good to harbor ill will towards another, Angela." Nightrose said, as she placed a soothing hand on the other gargess' shoulder. 

"I know. But it is so hard to forgive someone like that." Angela said, with a dejected sigh.

"I know, but in time it will be easier. You may not be able to forgive him, but you can try to put him out of your mind. There are more important things to think about." Nightrose said, as she motioned to Broadway (who was coaching a nervous Brooklyn on what to say to a gargess). Angela giggled.

"Very true. Thank you, Nightrose." Angela said, knowing that she was going to be friends with the pink gargess from that point on. 

"No problem. Ah, it looks like Tobias and Lexington are back." Nightrose said, when the two males did indeed come through the door.

"That was quick." Goliath commented. Tobias nodded, looking as grim as when he'd left.

"I managed to get a culture sample from each of the clones. It will take me a few nights, but I think I can find the cure." Tobias said, then asked, "Is there a lab in here I can use?" 

"There is one, though I think Xanatos will be a little upset if we use it, though." Lexington said.

"Nonsense, Lexington. You're free to do as you please here, remember?" a male voice said, from the doorway. All eyes turned to look at the newly arrived.

"How was your vacation?" Goliath asked, as seven-year-old Alexander rushed up and hugged his leg, then gleefully turned to the rest of the clan, greeting old friends and new.

"Peaceful. Well, except for the occasional re-enactment." Xanatos said, with a shrug.

"I kept telling you that Pennsylvania wasn't a good place to go for that month, David, but you didn't listen to me." Fox stated, with a rolling of eyes.

"Next time I will listen, I promise." Xanatos said, as he rubbed his temples.

"But Puck and I liked it! Especially all the cannons!" Alexander shouted, as he showed off his blue kepi to the gargoyles.

"Well, that is the truth, Mister Xanatos." Owen said, with a sheepish look briefly taking up residence on his face. There were some chuckles, as Owen then left the room to get the bags to his employers' rooms.

"So, would you mind introducing your new clan members? They weren't here when we left." Xanatos said, when the room had gotten quiet again. As quickly as he could, Goliath introduced each of the Orion Gargoyles to Xanatos.

"So, you're a scientist, eh?" Xanatos asked, with interest.

"Yes. It is my duty to make sure that my survey team doesn't contract any deadly diseases. I am about to see what I can do for the clones." Tobias explained.

"Then go ahead and do what you can. My lab is all yours." Xanatos said.

"I thank you. I will get started now." Tobias said, as he hurried off to the lab.

"Well, there he goes. He'll be in there for a while. Hey, Gemmi, let's go have some fun!" Moonshade said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just don't get into any trouble, you two. I want you to return safely." Goliath said, with some concern for the two females.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! Hey, Angela, you comin'?" Gemini asked.

"I guess so. Wait up!" Angela shouted, as the two females took off.

"Wait for me! I want to go too!" Mariah yelped, as she scampered off after them. 

"Youth……………….tis a grand thing." Hudson murmured, ruefully.

"It is. But I hope it doesn't get them into trouble." Goliath said, concernedly, as he gazed out at New York's starlit skyline. 

Demona snarled as she neared her aerie. There was a male gargoyle nearby and she did not like the fact that he was so close to her hiding place. Silently, she landed and peered into the shadows. With her keen ears, she could hear the scraping of claws on concrete, and the soft sighs that escaped from between the male gargoyle's lips. 

"Who's here? Show yourself!" Demona demanded, her eyes glowing in fury. To her surprise, the male she'd scented emerged from the shadows, without so much as a word in response. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my aerie? Answer me!" Demona ordered, angrily.

"I apologize, milady, if I have trespassed upon your territory. But I have no other place to go." The male replied, softly.

"You didn't answer my question; who are you?" Demona asked, becoming very impatient with the male.

"I am known as Sojourn, because I have lived long, and traveled far. I came here because I needed to try and think of a way to end my suffering." The male said, looking old, yet young, at the same time.

"How long have you lived?" Demona asked, the ire in her eyes now fading.

"Two thousand years. I have watched as my friends and loved ones aged and died, and have felt the bitterness of knowing that I will always be alone. I am immortal." Sojourn said, with deep sadness in his brown eyes.

"I know just how you feel. I too am immortal." Demona found herself admitting, even though she didn't want anyone to know that.

"What is your name?" Sojourn asked, suddenly finding that another shared his pain.

"I am called Demona." Demona said, as she looked into the lonely eyes of Sojourn.

"Then, Demona, I suppose I shall meet you again." Sojourn said, as he stepped forward, took Demona's hand in his, and kissed her hand. But before he could glide off, Demona stopped him.

"Wait. Stay and talk with me for a while. Misery loves company." Demona said, as she motioned to some chairs she had hauled up to the aerie some time before. This got a small smile from Sojourn.

"As you wish, Lady Demona." Sojourn said, as he took a seat just opposite of hers. Within moments, the two were relating their tales of sadness to one another, not knowing that their future was beginning to look brighter already.


End file.
